1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arch member for use in orthodontic treatment. The arch member and a set of orthodontic appliances comprise an orthodontic brace that is useful for correcting a malocclusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment involves movement of a dental patient's teeth to improved positions in proper alignment with each other. Orthodontic treatment can greatly enhance the patient's facial appearance, especially in regions near the front of the oral cavity. Orthodontic treatment can also improve the function of the teeth so that the opposing teeth work better with each other during mastication.
One type of common orthodontic treatment includes the use of a set of tiny appliances known as brackets. Each bracket has a slot and is affixed to one of the patient's anterior, cuspid or bicuspid teeth. Conventionally, a thin, resilient metallic archwire is received in the slots of the brackets and forms a track to guide movement of the teeth to desired positions. Ends of the archwire are often received in buccal tube appliances that are affixed to the patient's molar teeth.
Today, the archwire slot of orthodontic appliances is commonly available in a height of either of two sizes: a 0.018 in. (0.46 mm) slot size and a 0.022 in. (0.56 mm) slot size. The appliances with the larger archwire slot are chosen by practitioners that prefer to use a larger, stiffer archwire. A stiffer archwire has the capability of exerting more force on the patient's teeth so that the length of treatment time is not unduly extended. However, many practitioners prefer to use appliances with smaller archwire slots in combination with smaller archwires that are less stiff, and find that the results at the conclusion of treatment are satisfactory.
Another type of common orthodontic treatment system involves a set of custom-made plastic positioners or trays such as the “Invisalign” brand trays sold by Align Technology of Santa Clara, Calif. Each tray is made to move the teeth a relatively small, incremental distance toward desired final positions. The trays are made of a plastic material with sufficient resiliency to urge the teeth toward the positions defined by the tray when the tray is relaxed.
Regardless of which orthodontic treatment system is employed, it is often desirable to manufacture the components of the system from a material that is aesthetically pleasing so that the patient's facial appearance is not unduly affected during the course of treatment. For example, components of the treatment system may be made of a transparent or translucent material that enables the color of the patient's teeth to be visible when viewed through the components. As another alternative, the components may be made of a material that has a color that matches the color of the patient's dentition.